


Purpose

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Internal Conflict, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "After everything….I'd still choose you.”Tumblr prompt fill ^^





	Purpose

They had never had a perfect relationship. With the way they were, what they were, the so-called ‘perfect’ relationship was virtually impossible. Human relationships didn’t always work out for them, the most obvious reason being they _weren’t_ human. Countries went to war. Countries fought. They rose and they fell. 

And they disappeared.

  
But still they tried. They prevailed.

  
Tino couldn’t count how many wars he had been in. Over his hundreds of years of living he had seen many things come and go. The birth of new nations, the fall of empires, but this…this was new to him.

  
They hadn’t been close in the beginning. Far from it. The stoic, silent nature of the Swede had frightened him at first, his whole body freezing under the cold, icy blue stare. There had been times during their rule under Denmark where he may have considered them sometime close to friends, though they rarely spoke and he felt shivers run down his spine everytime those eyes fell on him.   
Other times, they had almost been enemies, the way Berwald would constantly take his chores, finishing his work for him and never letting him do anything.

  
When Berwald had left Denmark, he had followed, though he still found himself asking why, even after all these years. He told himself he had only wanted his freedom, but after all of the things he had been through, he couldn’t help but question his true motives.   
And when Berwald had given him his blanket that night, when he had drawn Finland against his chest just to keep the other warm-Tino knew things would change. He didn’t know what, or why, but he knew it would.

  
He still felt anxious around the taller man, still felt himself freeze up under that glare. But it wasn’t ice he saw in their turquoise depths anymore.

 

When Berwald had called him “ _wife_ ”, he had been stunned. Until that point, he hasn't considered that the other might… _feel_ for him. 

Then he had panicked, immediately shooting down the idea before he had even considered it. He couldn’t help feeling guilty when Berwald's face had softened momentarily, and he saw the hurt burning behind those icy eyes. But his face had quickly gone story again, and after a while Tino had convinced himself he had only imagined it.

  
Years passed by. Decades. He continued to live with the silent Swede. Eventually, like all things good and bad, that time came to an end.

  
The years continued to go by, and with then, like it always did, war came.

  
They had fought together. Lost together. And on occasion, they had fought each other. But things would never change between them.

  
It was on the battlefield he had realized. He had always been a man of war, despite what people thought of him. He had killed. Killed more than any human soldier ever had or ever would. But what he felt now…he had never known before.

  
It was then that he realized. Amidst the violence and bloodshed, it was then that he realized he no longer wanted to fight. He didn’t want war.

  
Berwald stood in front of him, bloodied, torn, yet still standing tall and proud. How long had this war been going for now? Months? Years? Decades?

  
He didn’t know. All he knew was that the man in front of him….was not his enemy. For the first time for as long as he could remember, he lowered his weapon. Dropped it to the bloodied ground.

  
Berwald had just stared, his eyes no longer icy, but suddenly, unexpectedly warm. They had stood, staring, the air shattered around them with explosions and gunfire. The earth shook below them.

  
Tino stepped forward, and before he could stop he had lunged, had wrapped his arms around the man and buried his face in his torn military uniform. And suddenly, it was silent. No more gunfire. No more death.   
The war was done. Over.

  
With shaky hands Berwald pressed Tino closer, embracing him for the first time in more years than he could remember. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and letting the warm feeling of Tino’s body against his sink into his aching bones. 

“All these years. I've spent all these years telling myself I was wrong, telling myself what I felt wasn't-that I didn’t-" he let out a shaky breath, fisting his hands in Berwald's bloodstained clothes. 

“I tried to change. Find something else, something to dedicate myself to, went to war, told myself that if I went to war with you these thoughts would go away, but…it didn’t work. After all this…all the bloodshed and death…the wars…”

  
He pulled away and look up into those eyes, those warm, icy blood eyes, filled with love and dedication he had ignored all those years.

  
“After everything….I'd still choose you.” He leaned up, pressing his lips against the other's, and he felt his chest explode, warmth and hope flooding through him, filling the empty hole he had tried to fill for so long. 

After everything, he had found it.

  
He had found his purpose.

  
Love. 

And he would fight for it to the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt!
> 
> Find me at Tante-Toska and guns-in-my-head---blog, and leave some requests! ♡
> 
> Always love to get feedback ^^


End file.
